


You're the Only Thorn Allowed in my Side

by AvvarElf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Iron Bull is Speechless, Iron Bull is in Shock, Light Angst, M/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvvarElf/pseuds/AvvarElf
Summary: Bull just wanted to have the evening tea that his Inquisitor was so fond of. He never expected to almost lose him.ORIron Bull charges into the Inquistor's chamber only to find the aftermath of an assassination attempt.





	You're the Only Thorn Allowed in my Side

Bull had thought nothing of the small ‘thunk’ that had come from above his head as he ascended the stairs that lead to the Inquisitor’s chambers. Sethannon was more than a little clumsy sometimes, but when Bull heard the little elf’s shrieking, he knew something hadn’t been dropped. He charged up the rest of the steps, slamming himself into the door so hard that he knocked it clear off its hinges and took it with him the few feet his feet lead him into the room. His nose registered the acrid smell of burning skin, but all was silent. He only hoped that the smell had come from one of Seth’s fireballs or lightning strikes. He called out warily, “Kadan?!”  
  
A little, quiet sob reached his ears, and he tore around Lavellan’s bed to the other side where a man cloaked in tight black ( _singed_ ) clothes lay on top of him. “Ma’lath, the dagger in my side is poisoned. Call for Solas. Go.” There were obvious tears in his little lover’s eyes, and his quiet sobs still rung out, but the man atop him was dead, and he was dying. The Iron Bull took one last look and murmured, “I’ve got you, Boss.” before running down the stairs, shouting the whole way down.  
  
When he finally came back up, Seth had moved, pushed the body off of himself, and was trying to breathe normally. He had left the dagger inside, a safety precaution, and was holding a wad of his torn bedsheets to try and staunch the bleeding. His big chartreuse eyes opened and slid hazily over to Bull. “The poison’s preventing my magic.” Bull needed no more encouragement than his Inquisitor’s energy-depraved voice to come to him and lift him up onto his bed, careful of the wound. Seth sighed warmly as he was laid on the soft pelts he’d gotten from Stone-Bear Hold. One of Bull’s large hands came to rest on Lavellan’s waist, his warmth spreading through the smaller man, and his strength on the wound helping the bleeding.  
  
He wasn’t used to being so speechless, so he was more than happy to see Solas barge into the room and make his way over to the bed before the cheeky little elf could comment. Solas spared him a glance, no doubt noticing the pallid color and empty expression on his face before he got to work on the Inquisitor. The healing process only took about an hour in total thanks to Dorian who was able to stabilize the Inquisitor while Solas worked on an antidote to the poison. Once it was all said and done, Bull sat next to Seth on his bed and simply watched him sleep. His normally rosy cheeks were devoid of color, making his freckles more prominent, but he was sleeping soundly, and that comforted the larger man.  
  
It was two weeks later when Seth finally woke up. He looked over at his unnaturally warm hand and noticed the giant grey one on top of his. ‘Oh, it’s Bull’s hand.’ Seth smiled softly and squeezed lightly on the two fingers against his palm. “Vhen'an'ara, how long have you been here? Wake up.” The giant’s eyelids fluttered before they opened and gazed into Seth’s own bright eyes. Bull’s hand squeezed Seth’s tightly before he reached out and handed the smaller man a glass of water. Seth drank greedily, and when he was done, Bull looked a little more like himself. He smirked and tugged the Dalish man’s hand lightly. “I thought that I was the only person allowed to be a thorn in your side,” he cracked. Seth laughed immediately, the warm twinkling sound carrying out through the opened balcony windows, and The Iron Bull also chuckled.  
  
“You are, you are,” Seth assured, still giggling. “I won’t let an assassin become a thorn in my side ever again.” Bull nodded, smile still in place. “Maybe I should move into your quarters with you, Boss. You know, to make sure that you keep your word.” Seth’s face softened, and he nodded. “Yeah. That sounds like a perfect idea.” He leaned in and closed his eyes, slotting his soft lips against Bull’s chapped ones in a warm and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years...  
> Just kidding. But it's seriously been a while since I've written something. I hope it isn't a dumpster fire. ^-^; Also, sorry it's so short, haha.  
> Anywho,  
> Ma'lath - my heart  
> Vhen'an'ara - heart's desire or journey of the heart


End file.
